noob666fandomcom-20200215-history
Noob666
Creepypasta Story * It Was January 5th 2010 I was hoping I can Get The Game Roblox for my Birthday since I heard that it came out. a few minutes later I finally got the game I was so Excited I made my account and started playing and everything was going fine. 2 minutes later I was having the most Wonderful time playing the game until I started having a strange feeling that Im being watched I looked around and I see a Roblox Noob he was staring at me and Didn't move a inch I always feel suspicious about that I ignore it and proceed continue playing until I hear someone walking right behind me when I turned around it's that Noob guy again It gave me a bit of a scare but I said hello to it in the chat box he didn't say anything. now I felt creeped out I said I disconnected from the server and went to go play another roblox game I Played Murder Mystery I choose to be the Murder and I was doing so good as the Murder until I got shot out of nowhere I was trying to see who shot me and It was the same noob from before his name is not showing I disconnected from the server and tried to search him up and I see him he was called Noob666 After that I heared a witch's laugh but sounded demonic I went to go play one more Roblox game I played on Roblox high when I joined the server There was no one here cause It said that There was 234,506 people playing but there was no one then I saw him again It didn't show that he joined He came up close to my face and said this in my ears How...Do...I...Kill...You? I just realized that he has Blood in his hands I was so freaked out that In my mind I think did he kill every single person in this Server And Thinking that Im the next one to be killed but Noob666 said this I...Will...Find...YOU. Then The Game Crashed I didn't play Roblox after that after what I encountered but didn't end there in February 8th 2010 I started playing Minecraft I still have that Image in my head about that monster But I need to forget about it And start playing some Minecraft a few minutes later The Chat system started to say Noob666 joined the game I was shocked and scared when I turned around There he is right in my face and said this Y O U...C A N T...E S C A P E...M E and then My game Crashed Again I just hope that this Nightmare will just end. Origin * It was October 3rd 2007 Roblox Corporation was gonna add a New Update to game They are Very Excited too add the new update they even said to Harold To Tell his Son Harold Jr. To Play this Update for his birthday but then 2 months later Harold Jr. was having Brain Cancer which is really sad since this just happened on his birthday Harold was so worried about him 3 days later Harold Jr. Died not too long ago Harold was crying to his knees thinking this would not happen they did a funeral 2 days ago. After 2 months has passed Harold Jr.'s Sister Stella Started Playing Roblox and saw A figure just standing there and staring at her she was creeped out she turned off the game and never played ever since although this would not be the last we see of HIM for the First time. Noob666's Famous Quote How Do I KILL You? Gallery * Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games